


Ruinas de fuego y cenizas.

by Crowncupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowncupcake/pseuds/Crowncupcake
Summary: Años atrás, cuando La guerra de los cristales terminó, todos creyeron que la vida seguiría como siempre quisieron. Que los acuerdos nunca iban a ser rotos y que la paz por fin reinaría en Paream.Pero Andhera no estaba de acuerdo. Quería venganza por todas las injusticias que Paream había cometido, por el yugo, la herejía y  la adoración proferida a nombres de los mortales. Aquello había sido traición divina. Y debían pagar por ello.Quería poner sus manos sobre el alma de Paream, destruirla y luego, gobernarla junto a sus hermanos como tuvo que haber sido desde un comienzo, que todos se inclinaran a sus pies y cantaran alabanzas a su nombre. Paream tenía que recordar quién le había dado la vida.Paream había nacido para ser gobernada por Los grandes seis dioses, y Andhera se iba a encargar de ello.Y si para eso tenía que convertirla en ruinas, entonces ella misma le prendería fuego y luego la  reconstruiría de las cenizas a lo que siempre tuvo que haber sido.





	1. El dragón.

**Author's Note:**

> Me animaron a subirla aquí. Gracias a ti, y a ti, ustedes dos saben quienes son. Gracias.  
> Estoy nerviosa por hacerlo, no sé que tal sea recibida mi preciosa Ruinas en AO3, pero me he decidido al fin.  
> Es especial para mí, es mi bebé que nació por allá en el 2010-2011 y su primera versión fue...horrorosa, pero fue mi niñito. No es ni la sombra de lo que fue en aquel entonces, pero sigue siendo su esencia. Sigue siendo mi bebé. Así que sin mas preámbulos, let's do it. Espero la disfruten. 
> 
> PD: no me hago responsable por daños.

Era su último aliento.

La batalla estaba perdida, detrás de ella solo quedaba muerte y devastación, la ilusión de la victoria jugando con su corazón roto y las falsas esperanzas habían sido apagadas por crudas y crueles realidades. Sus pies retumbaban contra el sendero, las botas se hundían en el hermoso campo de flores y el colchón de pasto. La tela del vestido arrastrándose volviéndose sucio, roñoso. La sangre manchando su paso, el terror, la angustia, el verdadero miedo. El bosque oscuro no estaba para nada silencioso, pero era aterrador como el desconocido futuro que la consumía y destruía.

No debía de ser así, las cosas no debían terminar así. Ella era fuerte, era grande, era poderosa, era una leyenda y las leyendas no terminaban así. Las leyendas vencían al malo y salían triunfantes de las ruinas dejadas detrás, reconstruían las esperanzas y alegraban las caras tristes. No morían llevándose al otro mundo las promesas sin cumplir y las últimas esperanzas depositadas en ellos. No podía morir, no _debía_ hacerlo.

Tenía responsabilidades, no podía dejarlos solos. Tenía un mundo entero que proteger, tenía que luchar por él, por mantenerlo a flote junto a ellos, por ser la heroína que siempre creyeron que era. No podía solamente defraudarlos y dejarlos solos sin protección, sin esa esperanza. Estaba decidida a cumplir su juramento, pero aquello le iba a costar la vida.

 **—** _Gyda starke shoûs_ _em Feuer_ —gimió en el antiguo idioma sagrado, jurando y proclamando a los Dioses. A _su_ Dios. El aire le faltaba, hablar le costaba, pero no era suficiente para silenciarla. Ella era una guerrera —, _et gyda_ _sumptû zhizni._

Estaba decidida en no dejar que se saliera con la suya, no, jamás. Ni en eones. Que los Dioses la destruyeran si en algún momento pensaba en rendirse. El dragón no se rendía nunca.

No por ella, no solo por aquel mundo sino por _ellos._ Ellos. Ellos. Ellos. Lo único que la motivaba a continuar arrastrándose por aquel terreno sucio y lodoso, lo único que la ayudaba a soportar el dolor de sus heridas, a ignorar la sangre que caía por su rostro, a ignorar que ya le era imposible ver por el ojo herido. A ignorar, a ignorar, a ignorar.

A ignorar que tal vez no los vería crecer.

A ignorar que quizás moriría ahí.

_«No. Ya lo hizo. Ya te ha costado la vida»_

La voz que le contestó estaba en su cabeza, no retumbó entre los troncos de los árboles y no había sido de ningún ser corpóreo. Era de Feuer, el dios que ella adoraba, el dios que era su más grande amigo y confidente.

La mujer lo sabía, su destino terminaba ahí y el juramento solo era una despedida para él. _Con mi fuerza lucharé, así me cueste la vida_. Pero Feuer tenía razón, ya le había costado.

_«Y ha sido un placer luchar juntos, dragón»_

Solo asintió, melancólica pero firme en su decisión. Feuer tenía otra misión, pero la de ella acababa en solo segundos.

Porque podía sentirlo. Estaba detrás de ella, lo sabía, oía sus pasos lentos y seguros. Siempre había tenido un caminar pesado, sus botas crujían contra la tierra y rompían ramas y hojas. Nunca había sido silencioso.

 **—** El mundo va a llorar tu pérdida. —Su voz dura, ronca, rasposa. Cínica —. Pero se recuperarán. Una leyenda más para los libros de historia.

 _No, no lo escuches_ , se dijo. No deberías escucharlo. Escucharlo solo era oír todos sus miedos reunidos en palabras precarias y sonidos huecos.

No iba a morir en vano, su muerte serviría para algo. Pero estaba tan cansada…

 **—** Después de ti iré por todos ellos. —Continuó, tranquilo, disfrutando de la vista, del sufrimiento —. El asqueroso mago, aquel rey insípido e inútil. Y a todos los niños. Desde el pequeño pelirrojo hasta el bastardo del caballero.

Cayó al suelo, su cara chocó contra la tierra y las heridas en su cuerpo la hicieron chillar de dolor. Había logrado llegar a un claro, los árboles rodeaban el lugar en un perfecto círculo y el pasto era tan verde y hermoso, brillante, algunas flores brillaban junto a la luz de la luna. _Flores lunares,_ se dijo, sus favoritas.

Era precioso. Se sintió tan agradecida de poder morir en un lugar así.

Clavó sus uñas en la tierra, desesperada, huir ya era imposible, las piernas no les respondían y sus fuerzas a sus últimas instancias. Podía sentir las llamas escapando de ella, a Feuer dejándola. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo, un poco más…

 **—** Nos traicionaste —gorgoteó ella, tomando sus últimas fuerzas para hablar y enfrentarlo. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba razones —. Nos diste la espalda. Confiamos en ti y tiraste las promesas y los votos a un lado como si fueran basura.

Lo miró. Sus ojos conectaron e ignoró el dolor que cruzó su pecho cuando los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Rememorando cada vez que esos ojos azules le miraron con amabilidad y cariño, no con odio ni frialdad.

 **—** Sólo fueron palabras vacías y secas que todos ustedes creyeron. Se dejaron engatusar por la visión de una unión y un amor que jamás hubo.

Sonrió socarrón, divertido y se burló de su derrota mientras desenvainaba su espada, de hoja brillante, tan blanca e inmaculada que era imposible que eso fuera acero normal. No lo era, ella sabía que no lo era, podía sentir la hoja quemándola incluso antes de ser tocada por ella.

La empuñadura era hermosa, con las joyas más caras que se pudieran conseguir y un intricado diseño de serpientes enroscadas unas contra otras. Elegante y pretencioso, solo como él podía ser.

 **—** Para ser tan perspicaz, Dragón, no notaste que todo fue una mentira.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y lo miró fijamente. No iba a morir con la cabeza abajo. Si iba a morir, ella no se doblegaría ante él. No la atacó de inmediato, se quedó observándola unos últimos segundos hasta que bajó la espada y ella, con el último aliento que tendría, se dedicó a pensar en las únicas razones que tenía para pelear, disculpándose por haber fallado justo antes que la espada la atravesara.


	2. Nada más que un sueño

Apartó la vista una vez más, cansada y harta de todo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? ¿Y cuanto más tenía que hacerlo? Los papeles en la mesa parecían nunca acabarse, sentía que se multiplicaban tres más por cada uno que leía y era terrible. No podía lidiar con todo eso.

Las cuentas, las deudas, conseguir el dinero. Llegar al día de cobro vivos era una odisea, solo para volver a pasar por el mismo calvario cada mes.

No podía seguir mirando las deudas en la mesa. Las cartas del banco. Tampoco podía soportar los golpes en la puerta de los prestamistas furiosos que querían su dinero de una vez por todas ¿Cómo les hacía frente sin poner a su familia en peligro? Y lo peor es que no era su culpa, ni de su pequeño hermano, ni de su madre y aún así tenían que lidiar con eso y buscar una solución.

Se levantó de la mesa y se abrazó a sí misma, rodeándose con su largo suéter de punto y entró a la cocina para prepararse algo caliente de beber. Necesitaba relajarse, y necesitaba con urgencia darle calor a su cuerpo.

Afuera llovía a cantaros,  normal en esa época del año pero un suplicio para ella. Cómo odiaba el frío y cuan mala era para soportarlo.

Se preparó chocolate caliente, burbujeante y con un gran bombón derritiéndose dentro. Hizo otra taza más que apartó a un lado, sabiendo que su madre llegaría en cualquier momento.

No estaba sola en casa, pero había un silencio sepulcral que le hacía pensar que quizás lo estaba. Pero su hermano pequeño dormía en la planta de arriba, enredado en las sábanas de su cama luego de un largo día molestando a su hermana mayor.

A Maribelle no le importaba, ella amaba a ese pequeño monstruo.

Con su taza de chocolate caliente en mano, se dedicó a limpiar un poco el salón principal; quitando juguetes regados y sacudiendo el sofá de las migajas de pan y galletas que ella y Félix, el pequeño  monstruo, se habían comido. Se sentó ahí mismo, echando al lado un par de frazadas y luego cubriéndose con ellas. No podía seguir viendo facturas, y dentro de unas horas le tocaba ir a trabajar así que mejor era olvidar los problemas un rato, mirando _Law and order_ con su taza de chocolate caliente.

Su madre llegó a mitad del capítulo, luchando entre abrir la puerta principal y cerrar el paraguas. Llevaba un grueso abrigo marrón cubierto de pequeñas manchas oscuras donde las gotas de lluvia habían aterrizado, el paraguas de color rojo siendo sacudido para luego ser dejado a un lado de la puerta. Tenía las zapatillas empapadas, así que se descalzó antes de poner pie en el salón principal. Sonreía como si afuera no hubiese una tormenta afuera.

 **—** ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Hay un poco en la cocina.

Nicole negó ante las palabras de su hija, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. Sus dientes blancos resplandecían contra su piel oscura como el chocolate y sus ojos almendrados y amables.

 **—** Estoy bien, linda ¡Hay una tormenta ahí afuera!

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, se tiró en el sofá junto a Maribelle para abrazarla y saludarla como era debido. Le preguntó por Félix y Maribelle le contó de su día, de sus travesuras y de cómo Félix intentó emparejarla con el padre de uno de sus amigos en el parque. Porque Félix era el casamentero oficial de ambas, y eso era un hecho irrefutable.

 **—** Tengo que irme —le dijo a su madre —. Con esta lluvia podría estar llegando tarde.

Nicole hizo una mueca de desagrado, como odiaba que su hija saliera así.

 **—** Vas a resfriarte. Ya estás helada.

Maribelle negó, dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Había tantas deudas que pagar y tanto dinero que conseguir que no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar.

 **—** Belle, cariño. No necesitas trabajar.

Volvió a negar, incapaz de creer en las palabras de su madre.

 **—** Necesitamos el dinero —afirmó, firme y segura.  

 **—** Estaremos bien.

La tomó con amabilidad del brazo, le regaló una sonrisa enorme y brillante, como solo ella sabía sonreír.

Su madre siempre conseguía calmarla, pero desde hace meses era imposible. Sus vidas iban en picada, había demasiadas cuentas que pagar, muchas cosas que comprar, la matrícula de la universidad, los libros, la casa, la comida, los servicios, apuestas, tantas deudas y tantos prestamos, los gastos del hospital, el niño…¿en qué momento todo se había descontrolado tanto?

 **—** Saldremos de esto.

Maribelle no podía concebir que su madre estuviera tan relajada. Sabía que no lo estaba, que eso solo era un disfraz para no preocuparla a ella, pero Maribelle lo sabía y no podía ser engañada. _Tenía_ que trabajar.

 **—** Hay deudas. Deudas importantes y peligrosas. Albert le debe a media ciudad y lastimosamente, las deudas se heredan, mamá. Y el seguro no nos dará nada, su familia tampoco ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

Nicole sintió su pecho apretujarse por la impotencia. Cuanto deseaba que su hija no se preocupara por esas cosas, le encantaría que la única preocupación que Maribelle tuviera fuera la universidad y esas cosas de universitarios, no que posiblemente podían terminar en la calle si no pagaban.

 **—** Nada es para siempre —le respondió —. Esto es solo una pequeña inestabilidad temporal. No necesitamos el seguro, no necesitamos nada que venga de él. Podemos hacerlo solas, siempre hemos podido. Tú y yo contra el mundo, Maribelle.

Maribelle dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía razón, siempre habían podido solas y él solo había sido una bolsa de aire que aunque al principio pareció salvación, salió defectuosa al final, dejando fracturas y heridas difíciles de curar.

Porque Albert jamás había sido bueno para esa familia.

 **—** Y con Félix, no olvides a Félix.

 **—** Félix está muy pequeño como para traer dinero a esta casa y de ser posible, espero que nunca tenga la necesidad de traer—se echó a reír —. Pero sí, y Félix.

Félix había sido, de entre tanta desesperación, una dulce calma que hizo totalmente feliz a Maribelle y a su madre. Lo único bueno que Albert les había dejado.

Albert había sido el marido de su madre por tres años y pareja por cuatro, se habían conocido en un casino del centro donde ella trabajaba y era un ludópata en su maxima expresión. Maribelle siempre supo que no era alguien bueno para ellas, solo gastaba el dinero que llegaba a casa en apuestas, poco a poco las cosas costosas de la casa se perdían y todos sabían a donde habían ido a parar pero nadie hacia nada. Ella misma se había cansado de reñirle y quejarse porque nada cambiaba. Había experimentado varios episodios de furia cuando encontraba a Albert hurgando en sus cosas para apostarlas también.

Y gracias a él, estaban metidas hasta el cuello de problemas desde que Albert murió hace solo un par de meses. A Maribelle no le pesaba su muerte, a ella nunca le agradó el marido de su madre, pero su madre había estado aletargada y destruida cuando la policía tocó a su puerta para avisarle que su marido había sido asesinado en un casino, cuando un prestamista furioso había ido a cobrarle.

Así que ella nunca se lo diría a su madre, pero incluso se alegraba de que lo hubieran matado. Era un problema menos.

Pero había dejado un mar de deudas que recaían en ellas dos ahora.

Maribelle se levantó y fue por sus cosas, una taza más de chocolate caliente mientras metía su teléfono y llaves en la cartera.

A Nicole le dolía en el alma que su hija saliera a trabajar para traer dinero a la casa y con el tiempo que hacía afuera no quería que saliera siquiera de su cama.

 **—** Te vas a resfriar —repitió, preocupada.

 **—** Nada que una sopa de gallina y un buen té de jengibre no puedan curar.

Dejó la taza a la mitad, sobre la barra americana de desayuno de la cocina y luego fue al perchero por su abrigo. Se acercó a su madre para abrazarla y se quedó encima de ella un largo rato. La amaba más de lo que era permitido amar a una persona.

 **—** No me esperes despierta —besó su frente cuando se separó —. Te quiero.

 **—** ¡Cuídate allá afuera, mi pequeña diosa!

Observó a su no tan pequeña Maribelle cubrirse con su grueso abrigo y salir a la intemperie, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Miró el chocolate caliente en la barra americana y no lo resistió, tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo. Jadeó de sorpresa y de dolor cuando el líquido quemó su lengua y sus labios.

 **—** Dios mío —gimió, llevándose la mano a la boca, dejando a un lado la taza e intentando soportar el dolor de la quemadura — ¡Esto está hirviendo!

       El pensamiento de Maribelle tomándolo con tanta calma la aterró. Y no porque pudiera quemarse.

       Intentó apartarlo, ignorar el picor en sus labios y lengua por la quemada, pero la preocupación y el miedo le atacaron de golpe. Se pasó las manos por la cara y apagó la TV. Subió las escaleras para revisar la habitación de Félix, lo encontró dormido como el angelito que era.

       Se acercó a él para besarle la frente, cuando se apartó para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, se quedó petrificada al ver un grueso libro viejo sobre la mesita.

       Era marrón, hecho con cartón, una mezcla de pegamento especial que Maribelle había visto por televisión a los siete años y mucho papel higiénico. Aquel libro no debía estar ahí.

       El nombre le hacía temblar. Estaba escrito con una letra bastante tosca, chueca y brillando con purpurina dorada. El libro lo había hecho Maribelle y lo había llenado de recortes, historias y dibujos que jamás debió hacer.

       Nicole lo tomó con miedo, la mano le temblaba y tragó en seco leyendo el nombre. El nombre de los sueños de Maribelle, de sus pesadillas y de muchos problemas. El nombre al que Nicole más le temía en toda la humanidad.

  
_«_ _Paream_ _»_

 

**_****_ **

 

 

Las pezuñas del caballo se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daban, dejando un camino de huellas detrás de ellos. Los jinetes llevaban pieles oscuras y gruesas, pero no por ello el frío dejaba de ser agresivo e inclemente. Calaba los huesos e incluso el alma; se sentía como vivir con filosas cuchillas en sus articulaciones que atacaban sin cuidado alguno con cada movimiento.

Y eran solo dos pequeños puntos en el enorme manto blanco que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros como la gran y desolada Antaria.

Antaria era famosa por muchas cosas, y una de las principales era su fama de asesino despiadado. El invierno eterno en el que vivían solo era la primera parte, luego estaban las peligrosas bestias y la dura calidad de vida: conseguir alimento, refugio, calor.  Pero era una tierra hermosa que se sumía en brillos y destellos cuando la noche caía, con lagos cristalinos que jamás se congelaban, preciosas criaturas, cuevas resplandecientes de piedras preciosas y dignas joyas. 

Y luego estaba la razón principal: La Gran Biblioteca.

Se alzaba con majestuosidad frente a la vista de los jinetes, su estructura eran kilómetros infinitos de montaña, fría y desolada. Las enormes puertas median metros y metros de alto, cubiertas de hielo y nieve; resguardadas por dos enormes golems de hielo que dormían plácidamente a cada lado, como pilares. Por fuera, La Gran biblioteca siempre robaba suspiros a todo el que la admiraba, ya que la montaña abrazaba la construcción principal, resguardándola de todo peligro y convirtiéndose así también, en parte de su estructura.

Dentro, La Gran Biblioteca hacía gala de grandes pasillos llenos de estanterías a rebosar con libros y pergaminos interminables. Todo el conocimiento alguna vez dicho, escrito o pensado en Paream descansaba ahí. Los más grandes secretos de la creación y la destrucción, magia prohibida y la más peligrosa, la más buscada: todo vivía bajo el techo de La Gran Biblioteca. El conocimiento parecía jamás acabar.

Los jinetes detuvieron a los caballos cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas. El hombre se bajó primero, con la capucha del abrigo echada sobre su largo cabello rojo y ayudó a su esposa a bajar del caballo. Él siempre sería un caballero con su mujer y para él, ella siempre sería su reina y su comandante. Así que le ofreció su brazo cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron a la biblioteca.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, oscuridad reinando hasta que antorchas ardieron una a una y el suelo se iluminaba por pequeñas runas encendiéndose a lo largo del salón principal que parecía no tener fin. Una mujer diminuta apareció delante de ellos cubierta de una fina capa blanca y un vestido ligero de seda. Demasiado ligero para el clima.

Uno de los serafines de Antaria. Las legendarias guerreras que llevaban protegiendo los secretos de la biblioteca desde siempre y para siempre. Con una apariencia tan delicada e inocente que nadie conseguiría imaginarse lo feroces y salvajes que podían ser esas mujeres en el campo de batalla.

 **—** Ella los está esperando.

Su voz fue como el sisear de las hojas cayendo de los árboles en otoño. Los guio biblioteca adentro, sus pies no causaban ruido alguno mientras que las pisadas de ambos jinetes producían un enorme eco que retumbaba entre las rocas de la estructura.

 Los pasillos de la biblioteca parecían estar solos, únicamente ocupados por libros, secretos y polvo, pero era bien sabido que había más personas adentro de La Gran Biblioteca que en los poblados cercanos.

Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas de madera y la mujer los hizo pasar a la habitación, quedándose ella afuera. Era una sala de lectura acogedora, con una chimenea encendida y libros tirados por doquier.

 **—** ¡Phoenix! ¡Atenea! Dichosos son los ojos que los ven.

La pareja avanzó entre los libros y sonrieron abiertamente al saludar a la mujer que se alzaba feliz sobre ellos, con el vestido largo de color azul arrastrándose por el suelo y unos ojos claros que los recibían con una enorme felicidad.

 **—** Ha pasado tan tiempo, Erika. —Phoenix abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, al separarse la barrió con sus ojos. Siempre era un placer encontrarse con viejos amigos —. Estás preciosa ¿acaso soy el único con arrugas?

 **—** Al parecer lo eres. —Erika se viró hacia Atenea, abrazándola con bastante fuerza también.

 **—** Pero los dioses han bendecido el paso del tiempo sobre él con sabiduría.

     Atenea frotó el brazo de Erika como muestra de cariño cuando se separaron. Erika los invitó a sentarse, guiándolos a una vieja mesa de madera en donde una bandeja descansaba con una tetera caliente y varias tazas, esperando para ser usadas.

Estaban iluminados por la luz de las antorchas mágicas y una ligera tonalidad azul sobre sus pieles a causa de la luz de las runas en las paredes y el suelo. No hacia tanto frío como afuera.

 **—** Aunque me alegra su visita, sé que están aquí para hablar de los problemas —dijo Erika, sirviendo un par de tazas con humeante té —. Lo he notado antes de que me informaran. El ambiente en Paream no es el mismo. El invierno se ha hecho más feroz, los causes de los ríos han aumentado, la vegetación parece más viva, las tormentas van y vienen, el crepitar del fuego es más fuerte…la gente comienza a hablar. Está naciendo una esperanza y eso no es bueno. Algo va mal y se pondrá peor.

     Atenea se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su taza de té. Sus rizos castaños cayeron sobre sus hombros pálidos y algo enrojecidos.

 **—** Sarum está bajo ataque —comentó—. Los comerciantes no quieren navegar por Kilgore hasta que el rey no levante el tratado o sean controladas las bestias. Y no puedo decirte nada bueno sobre los pueblos a las afuera de Johen.

 **—** Paream está volviéndose un caos —agregó Phoenix —. Los ejércitos de Caligo están moviéndose por toda la frontera de Kovu, _Maie Magna_ está furiosa. Además, tenemos moscas molestas intentando pasar por encima de las centinelas hacia el _daraë mun._

     Erika sirvió una tercera taza de té para ella, ni el calor entre sus manos conseguía relajarla.

     **—** Hay un incesante zumbido en mi cabeza—dijo sin levantar la mirada —. Como si alguien intentara decirme algo. Como si…

     Hubo una pausa que se tomó demasiado tiempo. No necesitaba completar la oración, todos conocían de que hablaba, pero _tenía_ que completarla.

 **—** Como si Paanee quisiera decirme algo. Advertirme. Me digo que es imposible, porque Paanee no está en Paream desde hace dieciocho años…Así que solo quiero la verdad. —subió la mirada, atrapando los ojos del pelirrojo. Solo con mirarlo obtuvo la respuesta a todo — Los acuerdos de cristal están resquebrajándose.

     Phoenix asintió. De reojo observó el contenido de su té, el agua oscura arremolinándose era siempre una mala señal. Siempre odió leer el té y sus hojas; aunque el pronóstico fuera bueno el agua siempre estaba turbia y las hojas del té en el fondo le daban la sensación que sin importar el pronóstico, algo malo pasaría. En esta ocasión ni siquiera se molestó en leer las hojas, no quería tener falsas esperanzas o perderlas antes de tiempo.

 **—** No sé qué hacer —admitió el pelirrojo. La mano de su esposa se apretó contra su pierna, dándole apoyo—. No sabemos qué hacer. Sé lo que prometimos pero tienen que volver.

     **—** Tenemos un plan. —Atenea decidió continuar con las palabras de su marido —. A nadie le gusta, pero…

     **—** ¿Qué ha dicho Astarté al respecto?

     Erika podía darse el lujo de confiar en pocas personas en su vida, la hermosa pareja sentada junto a ella era solo dos. Astarté, la famosa boticaria de todo Dimedius era otra. Su opinión siempre era importante.

     Phoenix rió, hueco y desganado. Pero Atenea fue la que respondió.

     **—** Fue la primera en apoyar la idea.

     Erika asintió, solo le quedaba apoyarla también pero aun tenía la duda carcomiéndola. El miedo.

     **—** La carta hablaba sobre Liber, también. —decidió continuar resolviendo ciertas vacilaciones antes de dar su opinión. Phoenix y Atenea asintieron —. El cómo robó los hechizos de Astarté y uno de los artefactos. Cruzó ¿no es así? ¿Al daraë mun?

     De nuevo afirmaron, Erika no necesitaba más para dar su respuesta.

 **—** Entenderás que no podíamos permitir que Andhera fuera por sus hermanos —dijo Atenea—, así que ya enviamos a nuestra gente por ellos, estarán bien mientras estén con nosotros, siempre tuvo que ser así. Nos equivocamos.

     **—** Así que los _dierum_ volverán. —Erika tembló al hablar. Jamás sentía frio, pero podía jurar que estaba congelándose del miedo—. Pese a todo.

     Phoenix agachó la cabeza con vergüenza empapada en su cuerpo y alma. Había dado su palabra hace tantos años y ahora estaba rompiéndola.

 **—** Los acuerdos estarán rotos a penas el primero ponga un pie en nuestras tierras —admitió Phoenix—. Tal y como se acordó. La paz…será mejor disfrutarla mientras se pueda, pero los dioses tienen que volver a donde pertenecen o toda Paream morirá. Los necesitamos.

     Erika se puso de pie, alzó su mentón y la cabeza en alto, negó con lentitud.

     Por mucho que Erika quisiera negarse, ella sabía la realidad en todo eso. Pero en algo que si podía negarse era en eso mismo, en la necesidad, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella. Nadie en toda _Paream_ podía opinar sobre esa necesidad de su tierra con sus dioses.

     **—** No. Los dioses no son indispensables…pero Paream lo es para ellos. Ni Paream ni nosotros los necesitamos, ellos necesitan Paream. Los _dierum_ siempre la hemos necesitado para sobrevivir.

 _»_ Y lo que hicimos hace veinte años al alejarlos…ha de estar matándolos poco a poco.

 

 

********

 

 

Maribelle apartó de forma disimulada la mano del hombre que se posó en sus muslos cuando se inclinó para dejar su cerveza en la mesa. Quería gritarle y darle un buen golpe en la boca, pero hacer eso significaría que Karl se molestaría con ella y perdería el trabajo, ella no podía perder el trabajo, aunque lo odiara. En especial a esos ridículos uniformes de muy mal gusto; La falda demasiado corta y la blusa de volantes una atrocidad viviente, realmente no esperaba menos de un disfraz de pirata sacado de una _sex shop,_ pero ¿Cómo era posible que su jefe las hiciera usar eso?

     Aquel era el bar más ridículo de toda la ciudad, con esa estúpida temática de piratas donde solo había meseras con faldas diminutas y blusas transparentes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y diablos, eso parecía más un prostíbulo de mala muerte que un bar —por suerte Karl aun tenía algo de respeto y no permitía que sus chicas se rebajaran a eso—

     Maribelle de verdad lo odiaba. Pero era el único lugar donde había logrado conseguir trabajo y con una paga lo suficientemente buena como para cubrir sus gastos.

     Lo cual era extraño, que un lugar como ese pagara tan bien.

     Así que tenía que tragarse sus quejas y trabajar para no dejarle toda la carga a su madre. Tenían que resolver las deudas y luego ella podía seguir con la universidad, con dieciocho años aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante para eso. La prioridad era Félix y las deudas.

     Cuando una de las meseras le gritó que fuera a atender una mesa ya que todas las demás chicas estaban ocupadas, Maribelle rezongó, se colgó la bandeja bajo el brazo, fue sacando su libreta y se desencajó la lapicera de la oreja para hacer su trabajo.

     La mesa estaba ocupada por una sola persona, un muchacho joven con una camiseta de vestir holgada y el cabello caoba despeinado. Tenía un adorable camino de lunares por todo su cuello que trepaba por su mentón y terminaba en dos pequeños lunares en su mejilla. Era un detalle importante, a Maribelle le agradaban los lunares y esos eran muchos de ellos.

     Maribelle también tenía muchos lunares.

     **—** ¡Ajoy, camarada! Mi nombre es Mary y le doy la bienvenida al Mar de plata.

     Ya le daba igual pasar vergüenza con ese ridículo saludo, estaba acostumbrada. Pero cada vez que lo decía tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, lo que viniera primero —seguramente serían las dos juntas— y todos los días rezaba porque nadie conocido entrara por esas puertas.

     El muchacho de lunares se echó a reír al escucharla, una risa relajada pero bastante divertida.

     **—** ¿No te da vergüenza decir eso?—comentó él.

     Maribelle se encogió de hombros.

     **—** Políticas del lugar. ¿Qué va a pedir?

     **—** ¿Tu número?

     La chica alzó la ceja. Era la décima persona en la noche que se lo decía. Al menos era el más joven, y aquello era extraño. Los jóvenes jamás iban al Mar de plata, el lugar siempre se llenaba de viejos verdes y hombres con ganas de engañar a sus esposas que se terminaban llevando una decepción al saber que las meseras no llegaban al punto de venderse por dinero.

     **—** Anótate en la lista, marinero. No eres el primero en pedirlo.

     **—** ¿Quizás el primero en conseguirlo? —el joven estaba relajado en su silla, casi como si estuviera acostado sobre ella. Se acomodó, echando su cuerpo hacia delante para mirar a Maribelle más de cerca. Coqueto. Maribelle ya conocía esas técnicas —. Aquella mesa de allá te lo pidió también y no se lo diste. Y por allá también, seguro llevas unos… ¿siete hombres?

     **—** Diez —le contestó con una sonrisa —. Casi. Pero esas habilidades de observación no me hacen querer darte mí número. Al contrario. Parece acoso.

     Se echó hacia atrás, tenía unos ojos azules claros que la barrieron con especial interés. Maribelle se sintió extraña, sentía que ya había visto esa cara en otro lugar, esos ojos ¿dónde lo había visto? Como un Deja vú. La cara del muchacho le resultaba raramente familiar, la sensación de conocerlo estaba ahí, presente. Aunque más que ser agradable era incómodo. Algo dentro de ella gritaba peligro por todos lados.

     **—** Una cerveza negra y papas fritas.

     Maribelle se apresuró a anotarlo, aunque no era difícil de recordar.

     **—** Y uno de los juegos.

     El chico le señaló la pizarra cerca de la barra que anunciaba los juegos _ridículos y humillantes_ del bar. Karl creía que eran interesantes y atraerían clientela, pero solo eran un mal incensario. Parecían una mala versión de un café de sirvientas japonesas.

     **—** Son cinco por los de mesa. Quince por jugar a los dardos y las espadas.

     **—** Un duelo de espadas —pidió él—. Dos de tres. Y si yo gano, me das tu número de teléfono y vienes a casa conmigo.

     A Maribelle le dio mala espina, pero no era tan estúpida como para aceptar algo tan descabellado. Jamás se iría con un extraño como él a casa, y Karl podía estar loco y ser un degenerado, pero cuidaba a sus chicas —un poco — y no permitía que su bar se convirtiera en un prostíbulo.

     Lo volvía a repetir: Maribelle odiaba su trabajo.

     **—** Amigo, aquí nadie se irá con nadie ¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?

     Aunque no tenían seguridad. Solo a Karl y su escopeta, pero eso siempre solía funcionar.

     **—** ¿Ya estás pensando en perder?

     Resopló, eso era molesto. Claro que no. Los juegos estaban hechos para que la mayor parte del tiempo ganaran ellas.

 **—** Si tu ganas —agregó el muchacho, intentando convencerla —. Te llevarás el doble de lo que pagué por los tres juegos. Más la propina.

     Ella ni siquiera lo pensó. Dinero extra siempre era bueno.

     **—** Lista para la batalla, marinero.

     Cada vez que había una pelea de espadas en el bar, Karl aparecía misteriosamente para presenciar a sus chiquillas ganar. Maribelle no sentía presión alguna al tenerlo observando, ya había hecho eso un par de veces lo que tenía trabajando ahí, solo había perdido una vez porque había sido un hombre bastante atractivo y ella de verdad quería darle su número.

     Con este ella estaba decidida a ganar solo para restregárselo a la cara y por el dinero.

     El se veía tan seguro, revisando por todos lados el sable de utilería que le habían entregado y pasando sus dedos por la hoja de plástico, como quien examinaba un cuchillo real o esos palos de billar. Tenían a todo el bar viéndolos, como viejos carroñeros que eran esperando cualquier descuido y que la falda se levantara o que algo más se viera. Siempre estaban ahí por eso.

     Maribelle ganó la primera ronda. Estaba fácil, el chico tropezaba y tenía movimientos torpes, estaba segura que ganaría. Pero uno nunca debía subestimar al enemigo.

     Esos pasos torpes y movimientos nada agraciados no estaban para el segundo asalto, ni para el tercero. Ganó ambos sin siquiera esforzarse, llevando la espada de utilería como una extremidad más, grácil y experto en su manejo. Maribelle terminó en el suelo, con la punta de la espada contraria en su garganta y sin aliento.

 **—** Gané, ojos azules.

     Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero ella se negó. Rechazándola con furia y levantándose sola, se arregló la falda del traje y sacudió la ropa. Tenía el orgullo por el suelo.

     **—** Estaré en mí mesa esperando tú número y a que termines tu turno.

     Maribelle intentó disimular la furia, no podía montar una escena con Karl observando al fondo. Respiró hondo, se pasó las manos por la falda y asintió repetidas veces. Le daría su número pero no pensaba irse con él, ni en un millón de años, tenía que volver a casa con su madre y Félix, no podía irse con un extraño que le daba mala espina.

     Fue por su libreta a la barra y anotó el número en una hoja libre, la arrancó y caminó hasta la mesa del muchacho de los lunares para entregársela. Tenía la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que había hecho en toda su vida.

     **—** Me iré contigo si descubres cuales son los dos últimos números que faltan —dejó la hoja en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Él bajó la vista hasta la pequeña hoja, confundido —. Antes que termine mi turno. No puedes decir que no cumplí.

     Guiñándole un ojo, Maribelle fue a terminar su turno.

     El muchacho tomó la hoja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin importarle la cantidad de números escritos. Guardó la hoja en sus bolsillos y tomó la cerveza para un largo trago de victoria.  

     Observó a Maribelle atender más mesas, se bebió toda su cerveza, dejó un puñado de billetes arrugados sobre la mesa y abandonó el bar aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. Todo iba perfecto.

     Cuando pasó por el frente de los locales contiguos, miró su reflejo en los cristales de las vitrinas. Sus ojos se veían negros, huecos como las cuencas de un cadáver, las venas de su cuello que subían hasta su rostro estaban negras y marcadas. Se remojó los labios con su lengua, una larga, delgada y viperina, como la de una serpiente.

      **—** Andhera, hemos encontrado al dragón.

 

 

********

 

 

Horas luego, cuando el ritmo en el bar bajó y las manecillas del reloj marcaban la una de la madrugada, Maribelle esperaba por Karl y su paga junto a las otras chicas y a Enrique, el _bartender_ de los fines de semana.

     Estaba tan aliviada de andar con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su largo suéter de lana y no con ese ridículo uniforme. Su abrigo descansaba en la barra, entre ella y otra de las chicas.

     Otra cosa buena del trabajo era que Karl pagaba diario. Por eso no podía permitirse faltar.

     Su teléfono celular sonó y ella contestó sin mirar el remitente, estaba cayéndose de sueño.

     **_—_** _¿Lista para irte conmigo, ojos azules?_

     Debía de ser una broma. Se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando lo escuchó y por acto instintivo revisó todo el lugar con la mirada. No lo encontró.

     **—** _¿Buscándome? Estoy afuera. Sé que estás impacien-_

Maribelle colgó y salió hecha una furia. Lo encontró en todo el frente del bar, apoyado contra una farola. Tenía que deshacerse de ese jodido acosador.

 **—** No sé qué pensarás de mí o de este lugar, pero no pienso irme contigo. Y si crees que te tengo miedo pues déjame decirte que no me va a doler romperte la nariz si me provocas.

     Él la miraba con petulancia, con salvajismo y hambre. Maribelle podía jurar que había bruma oscura bailando en los ojos del chico. La incomodaban, como si de verdad los hubiera visto antes ¿pero dónde? Estaba totalmente segura que jamás lo había visto antes, y tenía ese extraño acento que le recordaba a los indios hablando en inglés, solo que no tan exagerado.

     **—** Solo pienso que tú y yo pasaríamos un buen rato junto. Divertirnos —alzó una ceja—. No sé porque estás tan preocupada. Venga, vienes conmigo hoy.

     **—** No voy a ningún lado. No te conozco. Ahora déjame en paz.

     Y tal como se le acercó, Maribelle se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás ni entrar al bar de nuevo. Solo caminó derecho, rumbo a casa.

     A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que olvidó su abrigo en el bar, el frio le caló los huesos y se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma para soportar la temperatura templada de las madrugadas de la ciudad. Lo que más odiaba de su trabajo —además de todo— era su hora de salida, le asustaba caminar hasta su casa a tales horas, con el frio azotando la ciudad y una venidera tormenta de agua. Además, los países del Caribe a esa hora no eran muy seguros.

     Ya tenía ganas de que la temporada de lluvia acabara y volvieran al típico clima tropical de siempre, necesitaba sentir los rayos del sol acariciando su rostro ¡Que eran un país caribeño, por dios! Ni ella ni el país estaban hechos para el frío.

     Siguió caminando, abrazada a sí misma y deseando llegar a casa antes de que el aguacero atacara. Tomó el subterráneo, aprovechó para escribirle a Mickey, su mejor amigo, anunciándole que ya había salido del trabajo y estaba por llegar a casa. Era una costumbre avisarle siempre que salía, Mickey siempre contestaba a esas horas. Compró un café caliente en un puesto callejero que encontró abierto a esa hora para asustar al frio de su sistema, pero no fue mucha la diferencia.

     Dejó el vaso sucio en un cesto de la basura cuando estaba por llegar y volvió a abrazarse, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber olvidado el abrigo y su paga del día. Se sintió idiota.

     De pronto las farolas se apagaron, Maribelle se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró a oscuras en la calle totalmente sola. Maldijo entre dientes el alumbrado público. Respiró hondo para continuar caminando hasta la cuadra siguiente, donde podía ver luces iluminando el camino y el cruce para la calle principal hacia su casa a solo pocos centímetros en la esquina. Solo hacían falta un par de pasos.

     **—** ¡Hey! ¡Ojos azules!

     Sintió un brinco de su corazón cuando lo escuchó. El subidón de miedo inmediato. Casi se detuvo, pero Maribelle no iba a quedarse parada con un loco obsesionado en medio de una avenida oscura. Eso no podía ser cierto ¿la había seguido? Era oficial, presentaría la denuncia a primera hora.

     **—** Te dije que vendrías conmigo hoy.

     Maribelle respiró hondo y se giró, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que encararlo para que él entendiera? Intentó buscarlo pero le era imposible ver con todas las luces apagadas. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

     **—** Voy a llamar a la policía —amenazó, sacando su teléfono celular de los pantalones. La mano le temblaba —. Si no te vas y me dejas…

     **—** Oh, por favor, solo estoy pidiendo que cumplas tu parte del trato —su voz se escuchaba más cerca, pero aún no podía verlo—.Tienes que venir con nosotros.

     Sintió una piedra cayendo en su estómago. Maribelle se giró lentamente para seguir su camino, ignorando al muchacho. Solo tenía que llegar a la esquina, unos pasos más y entonces estaría en casa, todo iba a estar bien y él no le haría nada. Metió la mano en su bolso, tomando un pequeño _spray_ que siempre llevaba con ella al trabajo para mantener su cabello controlado. Una buena tanda de eso en los ojos del otro y lo dejaría desorientado un rato. Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a—

     **—** Que te detengas, Maribelle.

     Sintió sus manos en su hombro, su nombre saliendo de sus labios y ella reaccionó rápido. Sacó el spray y lo alzó en la cara del muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera accionarlo él consiguió sostenerla por las muñecas con demasiada fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en su piel, el envase cayendo al suelo y el miedo reinando cuando los azules ojos de él se convirtieron en un mar negro y hueco.

 


	3. Difuso

 

Phoenix se bajó del caballo, listo para darle las no tan buenas noticias a la boticaria. Los dioses se alzaban poco a poco sobre el hermoso cielo de Paream, avivando todo a su paso, y Phoenix solo podía pensar en avisarle a Astarté, su más vieja amiga.

Aunque la presencia de los dioses en sus tierras solo significaba que la paz había acabado.

Cuando cruzó detrás de la barrera de árboles, se sorprendió ver un trol tirado frente a la tosca casa de la boticaria. Algo iba mal. Corrió hacia la casa y entró, con sus manos listas para atacar de ser necesario, una gallina lo perseguía y no le importó verla saltar por una mesa cercana. La estancia estaba sucia y hecha una pocilga, sus libros esparcidos por todos lados, frascos rotos y cristales en el suelo. El fuego de la chimenea encendido, un caldero colgando con líquido burbujeante, un agradable olor que normalmente lograba relajarlo.

No ahora.

Había ruidos de lucha muy cerca, cosas cayendo al suelo, gritos y maldiciones. Una pelea.

 **—** ¡Astarté!—gritó, buscándola por la casa—, ¡Astarté!

Alguien gritó y Astarté apareció desde otra habitación siendo lanzada por los aires hasta chocar con una pared. Su espalda rebotó contra la misma y una estantería cayó sobre ella. Un licántropo enorme y rabioso con las fauces abiertas cruzó la puerta por donde Astarté había salido, y gruñendo se lanzó encima de ella, llevándose de por medio las cosas de la estantería.

Astarté se quitó el cabello de la cara, pelirrojo, rizado y despeinado, una maraña que podría tener los secretos de la vida si se buscaba en él. Se levantó la falda del vestido remendado y sacó una daga plateada de entre muchas otras sostenidas por una liga en su pierna; lanzó el arma al licántropo y lo hizo retroceder unos pocos segundos. El metal quemó la piel del hombre lobo y comenzó a aullar con dolor, como un perro herido.

Phoenix desenvainó su espada y atacó al hombre lobo, justo en el momento adecuado para que Astarté saltara sobre la bestia y trepara por su espalda, rodeó el enorme cuello del éste con sus piernas y sacó otra daga para clavársela en el cuello. La retorció y empujó con saña, la sangre manchó todo a su paso, el suelo, el vestido de Astarté, salpicó a Phoenix.

El mago atravesó a la bestia con su espada de lado a lado, la punta salió por su espalda y se alejó para protegerse de los zarpazos peligrosos. Astarté cayó al suelo en uno de los bruscos movimientos y rodó por la madera. Phoenix no fue a ayudarla, en su lugar murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos en el aire, acompañado de la energía azul que era su magia, le rompió el cuello al licántropo sin siquiera tocarlo.

El cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo y Phoenix corrió para socorrer a la mujer pelirroja, jadeaba cansada y tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por el brazo, la tela de su manga estaba rasgada y estaba manchada en la falda con la sangre del monstruo. La ayudó a mantenerse de pie, pero ella forcejeó.

 **—** Estoy bien—bramó — ¡Estoy bien! ¡Suéltame!

Pese a sus gritos, Astarté se lanzó encima de Phoenix y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez que se vieron y ella solo quería aferrarse a él y olerlo para relajarse, saber que todo estaba bien.

 **—** ¿Te mordió?

Astarté negó.

 **—** Solo un pequeño rasguño. No es profundo, estaré bien. No seré una mujer lobo. —Se separó de él, caminando con cojera hasta un gran tumulto de cosas, tirándolas al suelo para dejar ver una silla donde se dejó caer con un largo y pesado suspiro —. Supongo que viste al troglodita afuera. Me dio bastante trabajo, luego llegó el licántropo.

 **—** ¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Qué querían de ti?

Como si Phoenix hubiera hecho una pregunta obvia, Astarté lo miró con odio.

 **—** Resulta, Phoenix, que desde que los acuerdos de cristal se rompieron todo el mundo quiere verme muerta: Luminis, Caligo, Dimedius. Soy un espía potencial para cualquier bando.

Phoenix no creía que eso pudiera ser cierto. Vale, que muchos podían querer a esa mujer muerta, pero los acuerdos jamás fueron un impedimento para eso. Que estuvieran rotos no debería hacer diferencia.

 **—** Eso es estúpido. —Le dijo Phoenix—. Todos saben que eres simpatizante de Luminis. Es normal que Caligo te ataque, pero los nuestros...

Astarté soltó una gran risa burlona.

 **—** Dos días he estado en esto, Phoenix. Dos días. —Le acusó con su dedo, amenazadora —. No me digas quien podría o no atacarme. Ya lo sé. Solo han pasado dos días y ya han venido desde los tres bandos. Eso sin contar el robo de Liber. Y no obstante, no solo vienen los que me quieren muerta por posible traición, sino también todo aquel que desea cruzar las puertas hacia el _daraë mun._ Hay que cerrarlas ahora, no puedo continuar protegiendo el lugar y luchando así. Estoy vieja para esto. Debería retirarme.

Phoenix caminó hasta acercarse a ella, agachándose entre sus piernas y tomándola de las manos con cariño. Phoenix amaba tanto a Astarté como podía amarse a una hermana, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, La gran guerra de los cristales, los acuerdos de cristal. Eran guerreros, magos, familia con distinta sangre.

 **—** Tienes que venir conmigo a Fulgur. Estarás a salvo ahí.

Astarté negó.

 **—** No. Puedo estar a salvo donde sea. —rió, seco y hueco como un hueso viejo —. Soy genial ¿lo olvidabas?

Guardó silencio y miró con cierta angustia a su buen amigo, él siempre intentaba animarla, eran opuestos increíbles: ella era una realista empedernida que rozaba lo cruel o deprimente, Phoenix era un optimista de primera.

 **—** Fuimos unos tontos al creer los acuerdos serian para siempre ¿no? Con nuestros dioses lejos de aquí, de esta guerra y de la muerte que los espera.

Phoenix negó, las palabras de Astarté eran desesperanzadoras y llenas de agonía. Le tocaba a él hacer su trabajo.

 **—** Fuimos unos tontos, sí. —Le sonrió, con seguridad, intentando alegrar a la mujer —. Creímos que nosotros podríamos vivir sin ellos. Que Paream no moriría.

 **—** Paream se está pudriendo desde que Andhera fue corrompida—contestó ella —. Desde que el hombre puso sus garras en la diosa de las almas y su guía y la convirtió en caos, muerte y oscuridad. Este mundo se está pudriendo desde antes que tu y yo pusiéramos pie aquí, desde antes que los dierum existieran.

 **—** Y por eso existen ellos. Para que los dioses no caigan en malas manos.

Astarté arrugó el rostro. Estaba afectada, dolida por la situación y abrumada por todo lo que vendría a su podre mundo en solo cuestión de días. Podía sentirlo, el fuego se lo gritaba.

 **—** ¿Y entonces qué? —Escupió con desdén — ¿Qué haremos cuando tengamos que confesarles que tendrán que matar y dejar morir? Cuando se den cuenta que la paz y la tranquilidad con la que vivían en el  _daraë mun_  solo fue una mentira. Que esa vida jamás fue la que debieron tener. Que su verdadera vida se basaba en decidir entre salvar a una persona o dejar morir un pueblo entero. En dirigir ejércitos y destruir llanuras enteras porque sus poderes son enormes y sin límites porque sus cuerpos están hechos para ser dioses y, que además, esos cuerpos no les pertenecen ¡Porque son para los dioses! ¡Porque son solo un medio para que ellos puedan caminar entre nosotros!

Estaba perdiendo la razón, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella a niveles que ni Phoenix era capaz de controlar. Entendía las preocupaciones de ella, diablos que las entendía, y si por él fuera dejaría a esos pobres muchachos en el  _daraë mun,_ aquel mundo donde la magia solo era una ilusión y la fantasía solo se encontraba en libros, donde brujas y hadas solo era sinónimo de  _imposible_.

Pero ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar. Ellos pertenecían a la tierra de Paream. Pertenecían a la magia y la vida. Y las palabras de Erika aun resonaban en él "Enviarlos a ese lugar solo los estaba matando" porque no había nada más cierto que eso.

  
 **—** ¿Cómo haremos, Phoenix? —Continuó ella, la voz se le cortaba por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta — ¿Cómo haremos para explicarles que la única manera de salvación es la destrucción? ¿Cómo haremos para decirles que les arrebatamos esta vida y los lanzamos solos a aquella porque pensamos que era lo mejor? Y que ahora nos damos cuenta que fue nuestro peor error, que nos equivocamos ¿Cómo vamos a mirar a la cara a niños para decirles que todo el peso de un mundo entero está sobre sus hombros?

o

 

Michael Leali despertó enredado en las sabanas, con un pie fuera de la cama y el cabello hecho un nido para pájaros. El despertador sonaba estruendosamente, Michael tanteó la mesa auxiliar, tirando un par de lapiceros al suelo; refunfuñando, levantó la cabeza para buscar el molesto despertador con forma de  _Mickey Mouse_  que Maribelle le había regalado a sus once años. Ella tenía uno igual, solo que de  _Minnie._

Lo apagó y esperó en la cama un rato, hasta que decidió que era hora de levantarse y enfrentar a la vida un día más.

Hizo su habitual rutina: se lavó los dientes, se peinó el cabello, se vistió, salió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno para él y su madre y la saludó cuando la mujer apareció con su impecable uniforme de policía. Comieron juntos, Michael dejó todo en el lavadero y tomó sus cosas para aprovechar el aventón de su madre hacia la universidad.

Las clases fueron aburridas, el profesor solo hablaba y hablaba sin sentido y aunque el tema pudiera ser interesante, él esperaba que Maribelle respondiera sus mensajes.

Aunque anoche le había escrito a las tres de la madrugada, seguro seguía dormida y se perdería las clases de ese día.

Michael se lo había dicho un millón de veces: tenía que dejar ese trabajo. Era denigrante y matador ¿Cuánto más podría sobrevivir con trabajar de noche y estudiar de día? Terminaría perdiendo el semestre y la universidad estaba costosa. Él ayudaba, pero ella no dejaba que Michael cubriera con sus gastos.

Decidió prestarle atención a la clase, puesto que solo le faltaban pocos meses para graduarse y enfrentar el juzgado con su cara alargada y su nariz aguileña, defendiendo a sus clientes con su actitud sagaz y su buen estilo. Era un muchacho feroz y decidido, capaz de doblegar a alguien solo con una mirada, amante de su trabajo e incapaz de dejarse intimidar por cualquiera que quiera pasar por encima de los débiles.

Salió de clases más allá del medio día, aun esperando un mensaje de Maribelle. Fue a comer con un chico de segundo año bien parecido, con hermosos ojos avellanas con el que venía saliendo desde hace un par de semanas y se veía como un buen partido. Michael tenía intensiones de enderezarse en la vida y conseguir una pareja estable, era hora de dejar atrás las noches de locura.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Maribelle no contestaba aún. Decidió llamar a su madre.

Salió corriendo cuando colgó, dejando al chico de segundo año solo y con millones de preguntas. Michael tenía el corazón en la boca, afligido y asustado. Y solo podía pensar en encontrar a su pequeña  _Minnie Mouse._

No podía creer que eso era posible. Llegó a casa de Maribelle en un santiamén, el auto de policía de su madre estaba aparcado afuera y con la voz temblorosa, les contó a ambas mujeres como no recibía respuesta desde hace más de doce horas. Pero solo recibía sonrisas y arrullos en respuesta.

Caminaba en círculos en la sala de la casa de Maribelle. Nicole estaba sentada frente a él, arrullando a un Félix inquieto que estiraba sus brazos hacia Michael y clamaba por "Tío Mickey".

Michael no tenía tiempo para sostener a Félix. No podía creer que Nicole estuviera tan calmada, y su madre parecía no estar preocupada tampoco. Lo estaban tratando como un loco.

 **—** ¿Cómo que no hay rastros de ella? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Decirlo en voz alta le daba escalofríos y le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca— Eso es imposible. Tuvo que llegar a casa.

Se crispó, quería llorar. En la vida había cosas que parecían ser imposibles y que cuando ocurrían, era como si vieras el mundo caer a tus pies. Michael se sentía así en ese momento. Su Maribelle no podía estar perdida. Jackie, la madre de Michael y comisaria de la jefatura de policía de la ciudad intentó hablar para calmar a su hijo, pero Nicole interrumpió.

 **—** No llegó a casa anoche —dijo ella, dándole palmaditas a Félix. Seguía pidiendo ser cargado por Michael—. No contesta su celular. Nadie sabe dónde está, no hay rastros de Maribelle por ningún lado.

 **—** Eso es imposible —repitió como una grabadora. Titubeaba — ¡Hablé con ella cuando salió del trabajo! Venía de camino, iba a casa. Algo le pasó. Y no entiendo...no entiendo cómo. —Tomó aire, estaba entrando en pánico — ¡¿Cómo estás tan tranquila?! —exigió, histérico. Félix se echó a llorar, pero a Michael no le importó —Tú hija desapareció ¡No puedes estar tan tranquila!

Nicole suspiró, sentando a Félix en sus piernas con las cejas arrugadas, buscando otra manera de controlar el llanto de su hijo y a su vez, responderle a Michael de una forma coherente.

 **—** Michael Andrés Leali, baja la voz...

 **—** Está bien, Jackie. —Nicole tranquilizó a la policía. Se puso a mecer a Félix en su pierna —. Michael, conoces a Maribelle. Sabes que solía escaparse a cada rato de casa. Incluso te ibas con ella, seguro volvió a escaparse y...

Michael trató de respirar hondo, se sentía como si el aire le faltara.

 **—** Ella no escapó. No te dejaría, ni a ti ni a Félix. No ahora. Mucho menos ahora.

 **—** ¿Elle se fue?—preguntó el pequeño Félix. Nicole negó hacia su hijo, sonriente.

 **—** No cariño. Elle está bien —besó su coronilla, Michael no podía creerlo —. Ya verás como regresa pronto.

 **—** Ha de estar con algún pretendiente —intervino Jackie.

Michael se sentía tan impotente, inútil, era como si estuviera pintado en la pared ¡Nadie lo escuchaba!

 **—** Ella no está con nadie ¿Acaso no me escuchan? ¡Estoy diciendo que me escribió! Conversamos, me dijo que estaba por llegar a casa.

 **—** Quizás tantas deudas la espantaron. Tanta responsabilidad. Es algo muy difícil para una mujer de su edad, la entiendo.

 **—** Tu hija no se escapó, Nicole —aseguró —. Minnie jamás...ella me lo hubiera dicho. Algo le pasó, ella no-

 **—** Michael, basta —escupió su madre —. Dejaremos que pasen las cuarenta y ocho horas reglamentarias y luego lo reportaré. Hasta entonces, no está desaparecida. Maribelle es mayor de edad, es dueña de sus propias acciones.

No supo que contestar. Tomó su bolso y salió furioso de casa.

Maribelle jamás dejaría a su madre de esa manera, ella no había escapado. Algo había pasado y estaba totalmente seguro de eso y se encargaría de encontrarla de ser así.

Si bien era cierto eso de que Maribelle vivía escapándose cuando era un adolescente, era imposible que lo hiciera ahora. Antes, Maribelle pasaba semanas fuera de casa, de aquí para allá en la cama de algunos de sus novios, quizás en casa o de fiesta con sus amigas y en especial con él solo para estar lejos de casa. Había sido su manera de escapar de casa, de Albert y los problemas.

Pero cuando nació Félix dejó de escapar. Félix había sido la luz en el túnel para Maribelle, adoraba a su pequeño hermano como si fuera un Dios y se desvivía por él.

Maribelle no había escapado: no podía irse de casa porque ahí vivía Félix. Así de simple

Michael no iba a dejar que el rostro de su mejor amiga estuviera en cartelera informativa junto a la larga lista de desaparecidos de la ciudad. Que para su preocupación iba aumentando en los últimos días.

Su primera parada fue en su cafetería favorita, pequeña y bastante hogareña, primero tenía que beber un buen te chai para relajarse y usar sus conocimientos.

Y la excelente conexión wifi del lugar.

Se sentó en una de las mesas con su pedido, sacando su portátil del bolso, abrió una aplicación de rastreo, tecleó y tecleó, pero el móvil de Maribelle no aparecía en el mapa. Estaba fuera de señal.

Frustrado, cerró la aplicación y le metió un gran mordisco a una de las magdalenas ¿a dónde iría Maribelle? Michael no podía ir al bar aun, estaba cerrado a esa hora, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para ir a investigar, aunque...

Michael sacó su móvil, buscando entre sus mensajes viejos uno de hace semanas. Agradeció no haberlo borrado, Maribelle le había enviado un mensaje a su jefe desde su teléfono un día que no pudo presentarse a trabajar por tener que cuidar a Félix ya que su madre no había podido por un cambio repentino de turno. Michael cerró la portátil y marcó el número, bebió de su chai mientras esperaba que contestaran.

 **—** ¿Estoy hablando con Karl?—preguntó de inmediato al escuchar que descolgaban.

**_—_ ** _Depende de quién llame._

**—** Mi nombre es Michael, soy amigo de Maribelle Gómez, una de tus...

**_—_ ** _Ah, Belle, sí, se quién es. La del cabello bonito ¿Qué ocurre?_

**—** No llegó a casa anoche —soltó, algo dentro de él se resquebrajaba al decirlo.

**_—_ ** _Sinceramente no sé qué pasó ¿la llamaste? La chica terminó su turno y simplemente se fue. Es extraño, ahora que lo dices, porque cuando salí a pagarle ella ya se había ido, dejó su abrigo y la paga. Aunque había un cliente que reclamaba su premio luego de haberle ganado en un juego. Estás preocupada por tu amiga y ella seguro está entre las sábanas de él...Por lo que escuché cuando la llamé estaban teniendo una buena noche, no creo que-_

**—** ¿La llamó?—ignoró con rabia el resto del discurso, pero si aquello era cierto ¿Maribelle se había ido con alguien?

Maribelle se lo había contado en su descanso. Lo había llamado por teléfono en medio de la noche y le había contado furiosa como un cliente la retó a una pelea con las espadas de utilería y la había vencido. Despotricó sobre él como nunca antes, gritando cosas sobre odiar las espadas y al pervertido chico de los lunares. Michael había bromeado sobre que podía ser uno de los esgrimistas locos de la academia del centro.

Nunca se hubiera ido con él.

**—** _Por supuesto, salí a pagarle a las chicas como no estaba y dejó sus cosas, decidí llamarla, ella contestó pero solo escuché gritos, así que colgué. Ese muchacho le estaba dando lo bu-_

Michael cortó.

Se estremeció. Algo definitivamente le había pasado a Maribelle. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus cosas y llevándose su té chai a medio terminar. Tenía algo que hacer.

Michael tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho, era como una fuerte acidez que nacía en su estómago y subía y bajaba todo el tiempo. Nunca se iba, lo estaba desesperando.

La extrañaba, había pasado solo un día y medio sin Maribelle y la extrañaba demasiado, y no era una corazonada que sus madres estuvieran tan calmadas al respecto pero ¿por qué? Nicole era la preocupación hecha persona y Maribelle era la luz de sus ojos incluso después de que Félix naciera, Nicole nunca actuaría como estaba haciéndolo. Era la típica madre que se preocupaba si enviaba a su hija a la tienda de la esquina y no volvía en cinco minutos.

¿Entonces por que estaba tan calmada?

Michael estaba comenzando a creer que aliens habían raptado a sus madres y las habían suplantado, pero era una idea idiota y poco probable. El síndrome de capgras no era una opción. 

Maribelle era su niña, se sentía solo y perdido sin ella. Tenía que encontrarla.

Sacó su teléfono celular e intentó llamarla de nuevo. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande cada vez que escuchaba el repique, nunca cayendo, el mensaje avisándole que estaba fuera de señal. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzar el celular por la ventana.

Se bajó del autobús mordiéndose los labios, apretando fuerte el celular entre sus manos y lo volvió a intentar cuando detrás de él, el transporte cerró sus puertas y se perdió en el mar de autos.

Maribelle era todo para él, había estado ahí en los mejores momentos y en los peores. Había sido su ancla cuando se creía a la deriva y su brújula cuando estaba perdido. Ella había estado ahí cuando Michael supo que era el momento de declararse, de contarle a todos que no le gustaban las mujeres, había estado con él cuando su padre lo echó de casa por eso y su madre comenzó los procesos de divorcio.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí. Y ya no estaba. Y se sentía tan solo y vacío que comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto una horrorosa persona que generó dependencia hacia Maribelle y era imposible alejarse. Si ella nunca volvía, si algo demasiado malo le hubiera pasado Michael jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Él continuaría buscándola.

Recorrió toda la ciudad: fue a casas de sus amigas, antiguos exnovios e incluso consiguió contactar con el hombre casado que Maribelle conoció hace semanas. Nada. Su última parada fue al bar donde ella trabajaba, ya entrada la noche. Estaba cansado, le dolían los pies y tenía frío, pero no iba a descansar.

El olor a tabaco y cerveza entró en su nariz cuando cruzó la puerta. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, era inicio de semana y aun así las meseras estaban ocupadas yendo de aquí para allá con esos espantosos uniformes. Se acercó a una de ellas, preguntando por Maribelle pero obtuvo la misma respuesta de siempre "No sé qué pasó con ella". Se sentó en la barra luego de preguntarle a casi todas y pidió un vaso de agua, el muchacho que atendía la barra le sirvió un vaso de vodka en lugar de lo que pidió y Michael aprovechó para sacar información de él.

Estaban hasta la coronilla de los acosadores, siempre había de esos por ahí y todos —excepto Karl— estaban de acuerdo que era por culpa del uniforme. El más reciente era el extraño de lunares y de ojos azules que retó a Maribelle. No sabían más de él.

Michael pagó aunque el muchacho insistió que era un regalo de la casa y guardó su número para avisarle si sabía algo de Maribelle. Salió del bar como llegó, sin absolutamente nada. Estaba igual que antes. Se acomodó el bolso cruzado y revisó los mensajes en su teléfono móvil, su madre le había estado llamando y escribiendo, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado ahí afuera y no llegara tarde.

 **—** ¿Dónde estás, Minnie?—acongojado, Michael se pasó las manos por el rostro con evidente frustración— ¿Qué te pasó?

 

Todo estaba disperso. Sus recuerdos, la información real, los olores, su orientación. No tenía claro absolutamente nada ¿qué era lo que olía tan bien? ¿A qué hora había llegado a casa?

La cabeza le dolía a niveles nada naturales, todo su cuerpo zumbaba de dolor y se aguantó un gemido cuando intentó moverse y sintió que todo órgano, musculo y hueso estaba roto. Sentía un terrible ador en su hombro izquierdo ¿o era el derecho? Picaba y escocía, pero no era tan malo como antes, era soportable.

¿Antes? ¿A qué se refería con antes? No lo sabía, solo sabía que el pensamiento de ser un dolor más soportable que  _el de uno anterior_ apareció en su mente.

Y olía como a casa.

Tierra mojada, naranjas dulces y duraznos frescos. Había un tono dulzón en el aire, era fresco, natural y limpio, nada como ese ambientador con olor sintético a naranja que su madre solía comprar porque Maribelle tenía una enorme obsesión con el olor de las naranjas. Esto era puro, real, y ella se sentía como en casa.

Era una fragancia que conseguía relajarla, en casa era bastante difícil que llegara a oler de esa manera con un infante en ella: siempre oliendo a leche, papilla, productos de limpieza y talco para bebé, quizás una que otra vez a comida quemada.

Era exquisito, el dolor pasó a segundo plano al ser consciente de aquel olor. Maribelle respiró hondo, deleitándose con la esencia, era demasiado natural, incluso mucho mejor que los bosques en los que había acampado de pequeña junto a Michael y a algunos amigos más mientras estuvo en su etapa de querer ser  _scout,_  era increíble. De alguna manera le era familiar y apenas tuvo conciencia y lo olió, sintió como si lo hubiera extrañado tanto y ahora que lo tenía no quería irse nunca más.

Abrió los ojos con calma, pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, veía un poco borroso. Se estiró con mucho cuidado en la cama, era cómoda y acolchada, suave, sin molestos resortes pinchando su espalda ni sabanas raspando su piel. Estiró la mano hacia el borde, directo a la mesa auxiliar que sabía había de ese lado para buscar su teléfono y verificar la hora, pero su mano cayó directo al vacio. No había mesa.

Maribelle arrugó el entrecejo y pestañeó de nuevo, su visión se aclaró y pudo ver un techo de madera encima de ella, con una bonita lámpara colgando. Se giró hacia donde debería estar la mesa, sin nada. Más allá, una pared con una ventana abierta que dejaba colar la luz natural y le permitía ver hacia afuera, veía con claridad un par de caballos pastando y dos pequeños pajarracos jugando en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Se levantó rápido, sentándose en la cama y observando su alrededor. El miedo la atacó de inmediato ¿dónde diablos estaba? ¿De quién era esa cama y como había llegado ahí? Lo primero que pensó fue que alguien la había drogado, que había hecho locuras en la noche y ahora despertó en la casa de algún loco vegano naturalista amante de  _Greenpeace._

Se quitó las sábanas de encima para revisarse, jadeó de asombro al verse en un camisón de seda casi transparente donde podía verse hasta su alma, por suerte aun llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Se inclinó para moverse y un fuerte dolor cruzó su hombro. Se llevó la mano al lugar y cuando miró, tenía una especie de parche de hierbas aplastado contra su piel.

No entendía nada.

La iluminación del lugar era excepcional y el amueblado era tan elegante y a la vez, rustico. Con colores rojos, dorados y crema, con preciosos grabados en la madera, intricados ornamentos y finas telas. Todo era de madera y algunas cosas de acero, como pequeñas decoraciones aquí y allá. Candelabros y lámparas con velas apagadas, un par de ventanas abiertas, dejando entrar la luz del sol y dejándole ver hojas de árboles en tonalidades verdes brillantes y partículas de polvo volando entre los rayos solares. Una pareja de pájaros cantando en el borde de las ventanas, sus plumajes eran coloridos y deslumbrantes.

Pero estaba asustada a más no poder ¿qué había pasado? No estaba cerca de casa. Apostaba que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. No había bosques cerca de la ciudad donde vivía.

¿Dónde estaba?

**—** _Paream..._

Lo susurró sin pensarlo, sin tener conocimiento alguno o sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Una voz en su interior se lo había gritado, como si tuviera a su propio pepe grillo haciéndole entrar en razón, gritándole una y otra vez que ahí estaba bien, que ese lugar se llamaba  _así._ Pero Maribelle siguió sin comprender.

 _Es imposible_ , pensó,  _Paream solo es un sueño._

Su sueño de la infancia, recurrente y repetitivo; uno que parecía ser real muchas veces, uno que le sacaba sonrisas por los grandes árboles y las preciosas edificaciones, por aquellas flores que parecían brillar bajo la luz lunar como focos, por el olor a naranja tan natural y agradable. Un sueño que tenía desde pequeña, uno por el que Nicole la había llevado al psicólogo cuando a los seis años, no hacía más que dibujar y hablar sobre Paream como si existiera de verdad.

Había hablado tanto sobre el mundo de sus sueños que Mickey terminó soñando con él también y la obsesión fue compartida. Jugaban a ser caballeros y princesas, pero terminaban siendo caballeros los dos porque ambos odiaban ser princesas —y además, pensaban que una princesa era capaz de salvarse sola, no necesitaba un hombre para eso—. Luego, decidían ser príncipe y princesa, pero de los que podían salvarse solitos. Jugaban a ser héroes y salvadores de Paream, aventureros.

Y había pasado tanto trabajo solo por eso, porque creyó o al menos quería creer que podía ser verdad, pero su terapeuta insistía que olvidara esas ideas fantasiosas. Así que lo hizo, tomó cada cosa —o al menos, casi todas — que tenía sobre Paream, cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, y las quemó todas en su adolescencia como un cierre al conflicto y caso cerrado.

Paream solo existía en su cabeza, y todos se lo habían dejado claro.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, esperó sentir el frio del suelo pero solo sintió la suavidad de una alfombra. Se levantó con cuidado, el camisón cayó sobre sus piernas hasta sus talones, era transparente y de color crema, con bordes de encaje hechos a mano. Tambaleó y se apoyó de la cama, el tobillo le dolía a horrores cuando lo apoyó en el suelo, estaba como mínimo, torcido.

Encontró su cartera encima de una silla dispuesta junto a la cama, corrió hacia ella, cojeando y aguantando el dolor solo para revisar su contenido. Todas sus cosas estaban ahí y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a su madre. La llamada jamás cayó, no tenía recepción en ese lugar y para colmo, la batería estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida. Lo intentó en vano, pero no lo consiguió. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos, acariciando la pantalla ahora rota, seguro por el forcejeo.

¿Qué forcejeo?

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la frente, arrugó el entrecejo cuando le dolió tocar. Tenía una herida ahí ¿se había metido en alguna pelea? No, seguro era por haber peleado con el degenerado de  _Greenpeace_ que la había secuestrado.

_"¡Lucha, dragón! ¡Pelea!"_

Cerró los ojos, intentó alejar esos gritos. Conocía esa voz. Un par de ojos azules aparecieron en su mente, gritándole eso, todo estaba tan confuso, como si luego de haber tenido el rompecabezas listo alguien lo hubiese pateado, tirando todas las fichas lejos.

Tenía que recolectar todas esas piezas.

Dejó el móvil en el bolso y notó que su ropa estaba también ahí, en la silla. Sus botas estaban apoyadas junto a las patas. Se inclinó para tomarlas y escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente y vio la puerta abriéndose. Maribelle trastabilló hacia atrás, reteniendo la respiración cuando alguien cruzó la puerta.

Era un hombre, bastante joven, parecía tener su edad o cerca. Tenía el cabello de color rojo sangre, largo, cayendo por sus hombros y espalda. Iba vestido muy ligero, con pantalones negros y una camisa de lino blanco, esa moda era del siglo pasado. Llevaba una bandeja de madera en manos.

 **—** Oh por Reva y Zem —bramó él, asustándose un poco. Se detuvo con la puerta abierta detrás de él, había sorpresa y vergüenza plasmada en su rostro —. Estás despierta ¿Cómo te sientes?

Maribelle no contestó, estaba muy ocupada hiperventilando para eso.

Tenía la cara de un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. El rostro del pelirrojo gritaba juventud por todos lados, más aun con esos ojos redondos y enormes de color verde brillante, nariz respingona y ligeramente torcida, y el rostro totalmente minado de pecas. Tenía los hombros anchos, mentón cuadrado y cara larga.

 **—** ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Exigió saber Maribelle, enfrentándolo pero sin acercarse a él. Tenía miedo, pero algo le decía que se relajara, que era seguro. Detrás de ella, tanteaba el contenido de su bolso para encontrar una pieza de utilería de su  _uniforme de trabajo_ que siempre llevaba consigo.

 **—** Podemos hacer esto sin gritar ni...—tragó saliva, de pronto se veía notablemente nervioso. Evitaba mirar a Maribelle y el rostro se le tiñó de rojo, del mismo tono que su cabello. Chillón. —...ni, ni, ni ponerse agresivos.

Titubeó, Maribelle se encontró ofendida por su evasión.

Encontró lo que buscaba y sacó la daga del bolso para alzarla en el aire y apuntar hacia el pelirrojo frente a ella. Se sobresaltó, las cosas en la bandeja tintinearon y algunos frascos cayeron al suelo y se rompieron a sus pies, haciendo que el muchacho se moviera de su lugar para evitar mancharse con los contenidos.

 **—** No tenemos que llegar a la violencia. Maribelle, escúchame...

 **—** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tragó en seco, la mano le temblaba — ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **—** Maribelle, escúchame. Suelta eso ¿Si? Mi nombre es Friedrich, no quiero hacerte daño.

Maribelle se hartó y le tiró la daga, Friedrich soltó la bandeja, las cosas cayeron y se rompieron. Intentó esquivar la daga y también trató de no pisar el desastre en el suelo, pero no logró ninguna de las dos cosas y la daga pegó en su brazo derecho, rebotando para caer al suelo, solo causándole algo parecido a cosquillas. Miró incrédulo la daga de goma en el suelo, tratando de ignorar el ligero dolor de haber pisado el cristal roto que se incrustó en sus botas y raspaba la planta de sus pies.

Volvió a fijarse en Maribelle, esta vez más seguro pero con la misma calma. No quería asustarla. Intentó acercarse, Maribelle se echó hacia atrás y reprimió un gemido de angustia, estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo haría en frente de él.

 **—** Aléjate de mí ¡Aléjate de mí!

 **—** No te haré nada —dijo él — ¿Bien? Solo sal de ahí, ven conmigo.

Maribelle negó, sorbió por la nariz y contuvo sus lágrimas. Estaba tan asustada, quería salir corriendo y volver a casa, abrazar a su madre y acurrucarse con ella y Félix a ver un maratón de  _CSI_. Quería volver, quería alejarse del pelirrojo extraño.

 **—** Hey, vas a estar bien. —Continuó el muchacho, Friedrich. —. Confía en mí.

_"Confía en mí"_

Ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Arrugó el entrecejo e inmediatamente puso una mueca de dolor cuando la cabeza zumbó como nunca, como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un bate de aluminio. Maribelle se sintió caer, mareada, perdida y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de golpe, mezclados al comienzo y mientras más intenso se volvía el dolor de cabeza, más ordenados estaban estos.

El chico de ojos azules con los lunares, la calle a oscuras, una serpiente, un cabello rojo batiéndose en el aire frente a sus ojos, una pelea...

Todo fue borroso por un momento, una serpiente alrededor de su cuello, palabras envenenadas, dolor y miedo...

**_—_ ** _¿Esto es lo que quedó de ti?—escupió el muchacho, mirándola como si fuera poca cosa —. Mírate, toda asustada e indefensa. No saben lo que se equivocaron en alejarlos de casa. Los hicieron inservibles, inútiles y dependientes de esta estúpida sociedad podrida._

_»_ _Conozco tu esencia, dragón. La conozco muy bien. Andhera jamás se equivocaría. Hueles a miedo ¿El dragón puede oler a miedo? Oh, y estás quemando por dentro. Estás ardiendo. El poder está burbujeando y Feuer está gritando por salir. ¿Estás viendo esto, Feuer? tu pequeña niña está indefensa._

Maribelle recordaba al muchacho de los lunares disfrutando de su miedo, rodeándola mientras la serpiente la tenia cautiva ¿de dónde había salido esa serpiente? La tenía él, creía recordar haberla visto salir de sus mangas.

Y luego estaban los ojos negros y oscuros del muchacho. Los huecos.

_Maribelle chilló de miedo cuando de un momento a otro, los ojos azules del chico se convirtieron en un hueco vacio negro. Pasó cuando éste intentó tocarla y se alejó agitando su mano en el aire, quejándose._

_**—** ¿Acabas de quemarme, hermano mío? —Su voz tampoco era la misma, era una mezcla entre la del muchacho y la de una mujer —. Mírate, atrapado en el cuerpo de una inservible muchacha que no hace más que temblar. Estás quemando todo a tu paso, destruyendo las defensas para salir y defender a tu chica, pero es imposible —siseó, una lengua viperina se coló entre sus labios — ¿Qué se siente, pequeña diosa? ¿Qué se siente llevar a un Dios dentro de ti? Oh, tanto poder recluido en el cuerpo de una insulsa niña. Un linaje tan ancestral en una idiota que trabaja en una taberna poniendo en ridículo a los piratas. El verdadero dragón estaría tan pero tan decepcionado._

Recordó estar paralizada. No había adrenalina obligándola a escapar, solo ganas de llorar y  _demasiado_ miedo como para pensar coherentemente.

Fueron flashes, como quien tomaba fotografías y la cegaba con la luz, imágenes de lo que ocurrió a continuación, su teléfono sonando, la serpiente mordiéndola cuando intentó escapar y tomarlo. Miró sus manos, llenas de raspones que las escamas de la serpiente le causaron ¿las escamas eran filosas? ¿Se suponía que lo fueran?

Los gritos del muchacho resonaban en su cabeza.

_"¡Lucha, dragón! ¡Pelea!"_

Luego estaba Friedrich. Lo recordaba a él también. ¿Quién era Friedrich? Pelirrojo, largo, de hombros anchos ¿Era el chico frente a ella? Sí, claro que sí, él se había presentado.

Friedrich llegando de pronto, ayudándole a quitarse la serpiente que se había encendido en llamas ¿quién la había quemado? ¿Había sido Friedrich?

Friedrich cortando a la serpiente en dos, el aire entrando con agresividad a su cuerpo. Friedrich ayudándola a levantarse, arrastrándola lejos sin dar muchas explicaciones.Se había aferrado a sus brazos, buscando seguridad, pero recordaba también alejarse por algo, con mucho más miedo.

_"Mi nombre es Friedrich, y prometo que vas a estar bien. Confía en mí."_

Y confió. Porque lo siguiente que vio en sus memorias fue a ambos corriendo lejos del otro, había una cuarta persona además. Un caballero que se había puesto a luchar contra el de los lunares, no tenía una imagen clara de él.

Pero las imágenes se volvieron confusas, borrosas, tambaleantes. Recordaba sentirse mal...

**_—_ ** _Hey, Hey. No cierres los ojos. Estarás bien. Mantente despierta­. Escúchame. Maribelle ¿Estás conmigo? Feuer —llamó, Maribelle no le prestó atención —. Feuer. Feuer. Si estás escuchando, no dejes que caiga. Mantenla despierta ¡Maribelle!_

Feuer.

El nombre le hizo imaginar su cara reflejada en un espejo, pero no era realmente ella. Sus ojos no estaban azules, en su lugar era como si tuviera los ojos de un reptil con la pupila alargada y el iris de un color amarillo brillante ¿De dónde venía ese reflejo? ¿En dónde se había visto?

" _Advoi Paream vectus"_

******—** _Advoi Paream vectus._

Repitió, intentando buscarle sentido. No pasó nada, pero si recordaba que cuando lo había dicho algo si había pasado ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?

Escapando, suponía. No tenía nada claro a partir de ahí.

Recordaba sentir una opresión en su pecho que la hizo saltar hacia atrás, como un fuerte empujón, luego su cuerpo cayendo a un vacio que no podía imaginar ni ver, intentado aferrarse y sin encontrar nada. Y todo terminó tan rápido. Sus rodillas sobre tierra mojada, lodo y agua en su rostro y cabello, desorientada incluso recordándolo.

Aún con todo borroso y disperso, Maribelle podía recordar claramente que fue lo primero que vio al levantar la mirada. Grandes murallas de roca con banderas hondeando y estandartes orgullosamente alzados con dos soles de puntas onduladas. Estrellas infinitas, árboles y preciosas flores brillando bajo la luz de la luna. De dos lunas. Lo supo sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, lo supo al momento.

Lo supo, incluso antes de tener que recordar todo eso.

Era Paream.

**Author's Note:**

> AY AUN SIGO NERVIOSA. 
> 
> Distintos protagonistas, distintos mundos, distintas versiones. Sean bienvenidos a Paream, la creación de Los Grandes Dioses.


End file.
